


of Vikings and Magic Dragons

by melodiclights



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Cute Huening Kai, Gryffindor Choi Beomgyu, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, Hufflepuff Huening Kai, I Tried, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw Kang Taehyun, Slytherin Choi Yeonjun, Soft Choi Soobin, Texting, Trans Character, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Kang Taehyun, beomgyu is just a simp, but they're both wizards, crack but also kinda gonna be cute, gender crisises might happen, its a wrong number au, there might be a hint of plot though dont worry, they dont know the other is tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiclights/pseuds/melodiclights
Summary: unknown: why the hell is mr lee a teacher? he should be locked up for this torture; a txt texting au but they're oblivious wizards
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	1. viking suspicion

**unknown:** why the hell is mr lee a teacher? he should be locked up for this torture

 **csb:** I’m worried? what kind of school do you go to???  
**csb:** torture??

 **unknown:** wow real funny Beomgyu, like I dont know youre suffering through double alchemy rn  
**unknown:** I mean all lee does is go on and on and on and oooonnn, you must save me Walnut

 **csb:** Im pretty certain this wasn’t meant for me  
**csb:** also out of curiousity, is your friends name beomgyu or walnut?

 **unknown:** beomgyu???? why th would it be walnut?

 **csb** : it was capitalized????

 **unknown:** but wait  
**unknown:** you’re not walnut?

 **csb:** nooooo..o?

 **unknown:** oh damn sorry! thought my idiot friend was playing a prank

 **csb:** it’s fine, don’t worry!! tho Im kinda concerned now?  
**csb:** is mr Lee really that bad?

 **unknown:** trying to pay attention to him is like trying to sleep while your earbuds are blasting a 10 hour long version of freddie mercury screaming mama but missing the notes

 **csb:** i-

 **unknown:** impossible :(  
**unknown:** not to mention weve missed half the course because he’s obsessed with the vikings

 **csb:** I??? oddly specific but I felt that  
**csb:** usually those teachers are really nice tho :)  
**csb:** vikings are cool i guess

 **unknown:** vikings are cool until you’ve read five different texts, made three different collages and written twelve essays on them.  
**unknown:** but sometimes its just good nap time i guess!

 **csb:** okk hear me out,,, i think your teacher’s an undercover viking  
**csb:** aw i miss sleep :(

 **unknown:** I.. have nver thought of that oml

 **csb:** a whole new world just opened for you  
**csb:** go explore all the viking secrets!

 **unknown:** gotta be better than this monotone voice  
**unknown:** also h u h  
**unknown:** we dont even know eachother o?

 **csb:** well yeah you accidentally texted me

 **unknown:** oh yeah  
**unknown:** im yeonjun

 **csb:** you really shouldnt give your name to strangers??

 **yeonjun:** i trust you  
**yeonjun:** we bonded over the vikings

 **csb** : well damn i guess  
**csb** : im soobin  
**csb:** wait youre not an old creep right???

 **yeonjun** : its way more likely that youre the old creep???  
**yeonjun** : i texted you about classes?????

 **soobin** : mmmmm why u b kinda sus tho  
**soobin** : im a teenager

 **yeonjun** : so am i 0-O  
**yeonjun** : everyone kinda sus dees days tho  
**yeonjun** : especially mr lee

 **soobin** : are you going to confront him about his viking alter ego??

 **yeonjun** : well yeah  
**yeonjun** : we deserve to know, soobinnie  
**yeonjun** : should i do it now or after class? might get detention  
**yeonjun** : fucking worth it if we can uncover the imposter

 **soobin** : oof youre texting in class?  
**soobin** : are yoou-,,,,.. among us owo?

 **yeonjun** : hell yeah bro  
**yeonjun** : and yeah i cant pay attention anyway. p sure the only one who can is my friend taehyun

 **soobin** : maybe he has the viking blood??  
**soobin** : darn everyone do b kinda sus rn  
**soobin** : what does lee teach then????

 **yeonjun** : history of m  
**yeonjun** : history** finger slipped  
**yeonjun** : pretty sure were actually supposed to be learning about some kinda war

 **soobin** : i can see the viking connection o-o

 **yeonjun** : oh shit his cover is gooodd

 **soobin** : well bro good luck with exposing viking teacher  
**soobin** : my class starts in a min  
**soobin** : well technically started a minute ago so i need to zayn

 **yeonjun** : aiii good luck my bro soobino

 **soobin** : i-  
**soobin** : bye yeonjun, good luckk


	2. chocolate. that's it.

**soobin:** im in desperate need of assistance mr yeonjun

**yeonjun:** you called?

**soobin:** chocolate chip cookies or chocolate muffins?

**yeonjun:** oh hell

 **yeonjun:** thats a choice

 **yeonjun:** cookies are easier to sneak into class, but they make more noise, muffins are softer but make more mess

**soobin:** oh you’re wise

 **soobin:** maybe i should just do both??

 **soobin:** he deserves it i might as well put in the work haha

**yeonjun:** o who’s it for?

**soobin:** hm yeah i think ima make both!

 **soobin:** there’s a new kid at school and he’s in my house! they seem really sweet but he was struggling with potions, so i helped him a bit! 

**soobin:** they passed their test so i want to reward him! :)

**yeonjun:** potions????

**soobin:** oh haha i mean chemistry! we sometimes call it potions cause it sounds fun

**yeonjun;** but??

 **yeonjun:** you’re really gonna do all that for one new kid??

**soobin:** yeah i would uwu. they’re new and seemed kinda scared so i want to make them feel more safe yknow

 **soobin:** n i like baking :) so cookies and muffins

**yeonjun:** but you don’t know them? like at all?whhat if they turn out to be horrible? 

**yeonjun:** what if,,, Merlin forbid, they don’t like chocolate?

**soobin:** hmm well yeah but, what if they're not a horrible person? besides, i think everyone deserves some kind of small sign of kindness :) maybe it will encourage them to be good and do good for others too

 **soobin:** sorry haha maybe im being a little extra

 **soobin:** plus i saw him with chocolate a few days ago, m pretty sure im good :D

**yeonjun:** thats really sweet soobinah

 **yeonjun:** darn now i want crepes

**soobin:** ooo crepes are good! go make crepes!!!

**yeonjun:** mmmm id have to go shopping

 **yeonjun:** cause my roommates never fucking buy shit 

**yeonjun:** and tbh i cant be bothered

**soobin:** aw

 **soobin:** ask beomgyu to get you stuff! then pay him with crepes

**yeonjun:** oo i like that

 **yeonjun:** you’re smart binnie

 **yeonjun:** i dont doubt it would take him hours tho

 **yeonjun:** beomgyu likes to talk to everyone

**soobin:** aw beomgyu sounds nice

**yeonjun:** he is :)

 **yeonjun:** dont tell him i said that

 **yeonjun:** i tell him he’s insufferable

 **yeonjun:** thats already more than his ego needs tbh

**soobin:** he sounds fun bro :)))

 **soobin:** okay okay cookies are in the oven!

**yeonjun:** cute 

**soobin:** huh??

**yeonjun:** ahah nothing binnie

 **yeonjun:** i,, barely know you

 **yeonjun:** tell me something about yourself!!!

**soobin:** oh gosh you sound like a kindergarten teacher

 **soobin:** but okay!

 **soobin:** uh

 **soobin:** iiiii

 **soobin:** like baking?

**yeonjun:** cute

 **yeonjun:** i like sports!! 

**soobin:** ew no

 **soobin:** i have to go yeonjun-ssi! cookies are done :)

**yeonjun:** i hope they’re good, binnie

 **yeonjun:** enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are very short,, I apologize!  
> also idk if there's any confusion but uhm,, the new kid is kai and uses he/they pronounces interchangeably heree :)
> 
> hope you still enjoyeeddd??  
> thanks for reading!
> 
> stay safe and wear a mask <3 take care :)


	3. viking suspicion pt 2

**yeonjun:** did they like the cookies and muffins?

**soobin:** yes they did!!!

 **soobin:** he gave me a hug, very wholesome

 **soobin:** did you make crepes?

**yeonjun:** glad he liked them

 **yeonjun:** nooooo i didnt

 **yeonjun:** beomgyu wouldnt go shopping

 **yeonjun:** and im too pretty to waste my time on that

 **yeonjun:** kinda sad

**soobin:** oh darn das sad

 **soobin:** uhhh btw yeonjun,,

 **soobin:** how old are you?

**yeonjun:** soob you dont ask a lady her age :(

**soobin:** nononoononnooo

 **soobin:** i was just wondering whether i should be calling you hyuunngg

**yeonjun:** im just kidding binnie :)

 **yeonjun:** im 17, hbu

**soobin:** oh!! im 15

  
  


**soobin:** puppies are so cute

 **yeonjun:** theyre adorable!! little bit random,,,

 **yeonjun:** i wish i had a puppy

 **yeonjun:** my friend and i have shared custody over a snake

**soobin:** YOU HAVE A SNAKE??

 **soobin:** ohmagawd das amazing

**yeonjun:** yeahh :)

 **yeonjun:** aengdu 

**soobin:** aengdu

 **soobin:** thats so cool hyung

 **soobin:** aengdu omg

**yeonjun:** cute

 **yeonjun:** aengdu’s also taehyun’s

**soobin:** taehyun?? didnt we suspect him of being a viking too?

**yeonjun:** oh merlin

 **yeonjun:** you might be right

**soobin:** did you ever confront mr lee??

**yeonjun:** he denied everything of course

 **yeonjun:** then went on and said the vikings are just very important to our history

 **yeonjun:** i call cap

**soobin:** darn

**yeonjun:** don’t worry

 **yeonjun:** we’ll just catch him in the act one day

**soobin:** i?? in the act of what??

**yeonjun:** brutally sacrificing students to odin

**soobin:** im scared for you hyung-

**yeonjun:** maybe catch him doing the blót

**soobin:** ok now im scared of you

 **soobin:** why do you know what that is

**yeonjun:** mr lee taught us too much

**soobin:** i- uh- ok

 **soobin:** do you know norse mythology too then??

**yeonjun:** not really

 **yeonjun:** know more about it than i know about greek mythology tho

**soobin:** oh god

 **soobin:** i love greek mythology

 **soobin:** no but

 **soobin:** i swear

 **soobin:** everything couldve just not happened if 

**soobin:** 1\. zeus kept his dick in his pants

 **soobin:** 2\. men didnt have such fragile egos

 **soobin:** 3\. people wouldnt actively try to run from destiny after going to an oracle

 **soobin:** amor fati fucker

**yeonjun:** ohmg

 **yeonjun:** i feel like thats the first time you sweared

**soobin:** i

 **soobin:** oh darn

 **soobin:** im just really passionate about greek mythology ù.ú

**yeonjun:** wihdwidhwiwosjdwo

 **yeonjun:** youre a bisexual arent ya

**soobin:** i

 **soobin:** owjowsw wtf 

**soobin:** how ;-; 

**yeonjun:** i aint never seen a straight person that obsessed with greek mythology

 **yeonjun:** its always gotta be a bisexual

**soobin:** :(

 **soobin:** i hate that youre actually right

**yeonjun:** ;)

**soobin:** wait youre not homophobic are you

 **soobin:** cause im not a violent person but i would 100% deck you in th face

**yeonjun:** dont worry baby im very gay

 **yeonjun:** unfortunately i like men

**soobin:** oh thank merlin

**yeonjun:** i have to go now! i got class

**soobin:** oh yeah i should go too!

 **soobin:** bye yeonjun hyung :)

  
 **yeonjun:** bye soobinnie :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the author is a bisexual obsessed with greek mythology,,, and 24/7 pissed off at zeus
> 
> i dont have a lot of time to write long things, so updates are usually short, sorry about that!
> 
> hope you still enjoyeedd??? stay safe :)


	4. shrek is love

**yeonjun:** some mf really cursed me for having pink hair

**yeonjun:** curse out*

**soobin:** you have pink hair hyung??

**soobin:** thats so cool holy darn

**soobin:** i wanna dye my hair but idk

**yeonjun:** here i am, hurt and sad and all youre concerned about is my hair

**soobin:** noooo :(

**yeonjun:** m kidding its sweet

**yeonjun:** dye your hair soobin

**yeonjun:** dye it blue soobin

**yeonjun:** we’ll be matching soobin

**soobin:** but??? we dont actually see eachother??

**yeonjun:** we’ll be matching soobin :)

**soobin:** good enough for me ok

**yeonjun:** wait youre actuallydoing it

**yeonjun:** soobin???

**yeonjun:** binnie?????

**soobin:** im back, sorry!

**soobin:** had to ask my friend if they wanted to help

**soobin:** i suck at transforming

**soobin:** my hair into smth that looks good hah

**yeonjun:** oooh

**yeonjun:** and???? 

**soobin:** hyuka agreed!! he’ll help :D

**yeonjun:** :)

**soobin:** WAIT

**soobin:** SOMEONE CURSED YOU OUT CAUSE OF YOUR PINK HAIR??

**yeonjun:** oui oui

**yeonjun:** called me both a girl, the f-slur and some other Colourful things

**yeonjun:** day 19239 of people gendering colors

**soobin:** im not a violent person but i would’ve punched them if i was with you

**soobin:** wait

**soobin:** i mean as in if i was there

**soobin:** with you as in if i was there with you haha

**soobin:** anyway what i mean was i’d dropkick a bitch

**yeonjun:** afjgqpssqjhf appreciated

**yeonjun:** wait

**yeonjun:** shit gtg beomgyu broke into our house’s dorms

**soobin:** house??

**soobin:** do you go to a boarding school?

  
  


**yeonjun:** send me ur best meme soobin

**soobin:** uh

**soobin:** i only have gay memes, frogs and shrek but here we go

**soobin:** [ ](https://pics.me.me/you-mess-with-de-shrek-you-get-stab-in-de-49005914.png)

**yeonjun:** shrek is love

**yeonjun:** i approve, thank you

**yeonjun:** shit sorry that was beomgyu

**soobin:** he stole your phone??

**yeonjun:** yeah ima kick hiss ass

**soobin:** he saw you were texting someone and his first thought was to ask for memes???

**yeonjun:** mans has priorities

**yeonjun:** consider it his vibe check

**yeonjun:** you passed 

**soobin:** i-

**soobin:** am honored ok

**yeonjun:** oh but yeah!! i do go to a boarding school

**soobin:** ohhhh 

**soobin:** same actually

**yeonjun:** wait

**yeonjun:** oh god

**yeonjun:** beomgyu broke in here cause he’s hiding from ms kim

**yeonjun:** he actually went back to hex the guy who cursed me out

**yeonjun:** hit*

**soobin:** i like beomgyu

**yeonjun:** I LIKE U TOO HYUNG

**yeonjun:** this rat i swear

**soobin:** he’s sweet :)

**yeonjun:** he’s whining

**yeonjun:** and spilled my paint :(

**soobin:** you paint??

**soobin:** darn hyung youre awesome

**yeonjun:** :)

**yeonjun:** what are you doing rn

**soobin:** texting you

**soobin:** and procrastrinating

**soobin:** procastrinating

**soobin:** procrasting?

**yeonjun:** youre doing great sweetie

**yeonjun:** take your time

**soobin:** PROCRASTINATING 

**soobin:** ????!

**yeonjun:** i think you got it

**soobin:** biggest accomplishment of the day ngl

**soobin:** nyway im supposed to be working on either 1. studying for my test. 2. writing that essay for mrs seo. 3. trying to keep these idiots from fighting eachother

**soobin:** last wednesday i left for 30 minutes to get snacks and when i came back there was a squirrel in someone’s hair, the cactus was wearing a wig and there was a textbook fort with a with skittles as decoration

**soobin:** yet they still hadnt made hot chocolate

**yeonjun:** wow

**yeonjun:** thats

**yeonjun:** wow

**yeonjun:** you must have a lot of patience holy shit

**soobin:** yet its still too little

**yeonjun:** i felt that 

**yeonjun:** my team is horrible they keep making a mess out of every locker room

**soobin:** team? like sports?

**yeonjun:** yeah im team captain

**soobin:** ima set aside my inner disgust at all of that and instead be wholesome

**soobin:** what sport? :D

**yeonjun:** uh

**yeonjun:** football?

**soobin:** i

**soobin:** is it a question???

**yeonjun:** haha no!! its football :)

**yeonjun:** oh shit ms kim is here gotta zayn

**soobin:** oh darn good luck hyung

**soobin:** i should go study

**yeonjun:** bye soobinnieeee

**yeonjun:** beomgyu says bye and good luck

  
**soobin:** bye yeonjun hyung!! bye beomgyu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrek is life.  
> who's your bias in txt? :D
> 
> whoop thank you for reading! stay safe and take care of yourself :)


	5. idiots n  birthday shenanigans

**yeonjun:** ello human

**soobin:** hullo hyung

**yeonjun:** ah yes it is i,

 **yeonjun:** yeonjun hyung

**soobin:** something about that statement makes me think it is not actually you

 **soobin:** yeonjun hyung

**yeonjun:** [ ](https://memegenerator.net/img/instances/65183882.jpg)

**yeonjun:** right you were, shrek lover

**soobin:** ooohh

 **soobin:** beomgyu?

**yeonjun:**

**yeonjun:** its like we’re best friends already <3

**soobin:** ofc ofc

 **soobin:** where’s yeonjun? 

**yeonjun:** he ditched me :(

 **yeonjun:** he went with taehyun to get food

 **yeonjun:** but i couldnt come with cause of fricking defence homework

**soobin:** like self defence? 

**yeonjun:** sometimes sure?? what kinda defence they teach at your school then??

**soobin:** none tbh?

**yeonjun:** really? not even the basic stuff?

 **yeonjun:** do you guys not learn how to defend yourself?

**soobin:** oh yeah i think we do have that its just called different

**yeonjun:** good i need to know if i can trust you to fight bad guys with me like two bad bleeps

 **yeonjun:** ngl my magic isnt good enough for these defence classes aaaa

**soobin:** uh

 **soobin:** what do you mean

**yeonjun:** the teachers awful and makes it way too hard :(

**soobin:** no i meant with the

 **soobin:** uh

 **soobin:** magic part

**yeonjun:** bro what

 **yeonjun:** you know what swpsowejnfbe]w]a192

 **yeonjun:** oh megod

 **yeonjun:** hi binnie

**soobin:** yeonjun?

**yeonjun:** shit sorry soobin

 **yeonjun:** i went to get chocolate with taehyun and i forgot my phone and beomgyu grabbed it im so sorry

**soobin:** oh its fine

 **soobin:** im just confused

**yeonjun:** huh wait

 **yeonjun:** oh lord i just read back

**soobin:** hah yea

**yeonjun:** beomgyu means patience 

**soobin:** ohh

 **soobin:** that makes sense

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**that hoe:** BEOMGYU WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

 **that hoe:** MERLIN I WILL ACTUALLY HEX YOU YOU RAT

**this bitch:** HYUNG WHAT

 **this bitch:** WHAT DID I DO

**that hoe:** oh my lord

**this bitch:** [ ](https://media.tenor.com/images/c74081a5030bc02299a43a9a8953595c/raw)

**that hoe:** bro

 **that hoe:** you talked abOUT FRICKITY FRACKITY MAGIC

**this bitch:** YES

 **this bitch:** I TEND TO DO THAT

 **this bitch:** WHATS WRONG WITH IT

**that hoe:** wait

 **that hoe:** u dont know?

**this bitch:** hoe i know nothing

 **this bitch:** what did i do

**that hoe:** appwsoebjso

 **that hoe:** soobin’s a muggle

**this bitch:** wAIT

 **this bitch:** OH MERLIN

 **this bitch:**

**that hoe:** THIS ISNT THE TIME FOR MEMES RAT

**this bitch:** fuck u its always the time for mems

**the braincell:** mems

**this bitch:** since when is taehyun in this chat

**the braincell:** since it was created

**this bitch:** oh h u h

**the braincell:** iidiot

 **the braincell:** anyway who’s soobin

**this bitch:** yeonjun hyungs boyfriend

**that hoe:** my friend

**the braincell:** i tend to not believe beomgyu but i like his answer better

**this bitch:** when will you actually call me hyung

**the braincell:** its just as likely as you going a week without detention

**this bitch:** :(

**that hoe:** nywayz walnut

 **that hoe:** ur stoopid ass better shut the hell up around soobin cause i will actually murder you

**this bitch:** [ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/44/bf/57/44bf574970e5dc195c0100fcab43f851.jpg)

**that hoe:** [ ](https://i.redd.it/l48qvj63olv41.jpg)

**that hoe:** i will not hesitate bitch

**the braincell:** fucking clowns

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yeonjun:** how are u binnie? :)

**soobin:** oh im okay, how about you?

**yeonjun:** horrible

 **yeonjun:** my friend had his birthday party yesterday

 **yeonjun:** and i, as the responsible person i am, helped clean up

**soobin:** oh ew

 **soobin:** whens your birthday hyung??

**yeonjun:** september 13th, turned 17 a few months ago

 **yeonjun:** when’s yours??

**soobin:** oh right

 **soobin:** december 5th

**yeonjun:** WAIT

 **yeonjun:** TODAYS DECEMBER 5TH

 **yeonjun:** ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY

 **yeonjun:**!?!?!?!?!?

**soobin:** lmao yep

 **soobin:** turning 16

**yeonjun:** HOLY WAFFLE WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SO

**soobin: ..** you didnt ask?

**yeonjun:** awaposensusoj

 **yeonjun:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOOBINNIEEEE!!!

 **yeonjun:** I KNOW I HAVENT KNOWN YOU FOR THAT LONG BUT YOURE FUCKING AWESOME AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!

 **yeonjun:** oh beomgyu just ran in pawkwod

 **yeonjun:** he says HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOOBIN

**soobin:** oH

 **soobin:** thank you :(

**yeonjun:** how are you celebrating? :D

**soobin:** oh idk i usually dont do a lot

 **soobin:** i like,, dont have a /lot/ of friends who’d come or smth

**yeonjun:** wtf

 **yeonjun:** omw to beat up the earth what is this

 **yeonjun:** i wont tolerate soobin slander

 **yeonjun:** youre so fucking amazing how tf does that work

**soobin:** haha thank you hyung :)

**yeonjun:** :)

 **yeonjun:** im serious tho,

 **yeonjun:** idc if the rest of em dont realise how great you are soobin

 **yeonjun:** im your friend :)

**soobin:** thank you yeonjun hyung

 **soobin:** really :)

**yeonjun:** oh every god wpswkenes

 **yeonjun:** istg

 **yeonjun:** beomgyu’s been reading over my shoulder i hate him

 **yeonjun:** he says he’s your friend too :)

 **yeonjun:** and that he’d gladly defend you from bad guys

**soobin:** appreciated :)

 **soobin:** i like beomgyu

**yeonjun:** i likE YOU TOO HYUNG <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing the two idiotic musketeers and their supportive braincell  
> beomgyu meme enthousiast
> 
> happy birthday to soobin!! tho kinda late oop
> 
> thanks for reading :) stay safe and take care!!  
> kudos n comments are always welcome :o <3


	6. sports suck and so do you >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a bit late but,,  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**soobin:** i did it

**soobin:** i dyed my hair

**yeonjun:** YES

**yeonjun:** ITS BLUE RIGHT??

**yeonjun:** RIGHT SOOBIN????????????????????????

**yeonjun:** now we’re matchingg,,, right??

**soobin:** sure is uwu

**_yeonjun_ ** _ changed  _ **_soobin_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_bluebin_ **

**_yeonjun_ ** _ changed  _ **_yeonjun_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_pinkjun_ **

**pinkjun:** goals, fucker

**bluebin:** kai also almost blew up the kitchen

**pinkjun:** i????? they did what?

**bluebin:** i dont even know

**bluebin:** i came back after getting croissants and there was firework and popcorn in a pan

**pinkjun:** OH

**pinkjun:** THE SUPER POP

**pinkjun:** BEOMGYU AND I DID THAT TOO

**bluebin:** i am so concerned-

**bluebin:** do you guys not have one (1) braincell to share at least

**pinkjun:** nope,

**pinkjun:** 103% of our rational thoughts and impulse control is taehyun

**pinkjun:** he’s like our hank green

**pinkjun:** he stops us from eating the delicious looking clay sludge stuff :(

**bluebin:** why do you sOUND DISAPPOINTED AT THAT

**pinkjun:** he’s ruining my vibe

**bluebin:** i like taehyun

**bluebin:** he seems smart

**pinkjun:** you like my friends more than me :(

**bluebin:** can you blame me

**pinkjun:** i??

**pinkjun:** YOURE SUPPOSED TO DENY IT????

**pinkjun:** SOOBIN!?!?

**bluebin:** mama didnt raise no liar

**pinkjun:** yo mama raised an asshole

**bluebin:** is someone jealous :)

**pinkjun:** this is homophobic

**bluebin:** <3

**pinkjun:** i have practice today :(

**pinkjun:** but my head hurts :(

**bluebin:** aw poor baby

**pinkjun:** i

**pinkjun:** oh beomgyu is here

**bluebin:** ohh tell him i say hi!!

**pinkjun:** nO

**bluebin:** textbook example of homophobia

**pinkjun:** bitch

**bluebin:** <3

  
  


“Yeonjun hyung,” Beomgyu whined, “stop texting your boyfriend. You have practise, asshole.”

“Yah, who are you calling an asshole?”

Taehyun just sighed as a couch pillow hit Beomgyu’s face. The latter was lying on the floor, dressed in his Quidditch robes. Well,  _ dressed  _ is a bit generous, considering Beomgyu was definitely wearing them backwards. The sad part is that it was still better than Yeonjun, who threw aside his robes in the middle of changing the second his phone lit up with a notification. Yeonjun was sitting on the couch, comically resembling a school girl with a crush. All of this while he had less than five minutes to get dressed and make his way to the Quidditch field for practice. You’d expect that as the team’s leader, he’d be a little more organized. However, Taehyun knew better than to expect anything, having known Yeonjun ever since Taehyun’s eighth birthday.

At this point, Yeonjun and Beomgyu were having a full pillow fight (which, surprisingly, Yeonjun seemed to be losing). 

“You guys know practice starts in like three minutes right?” Jongho said, a bag slung over his shoulder. He must’ve been heading towards the field too.

“Jongho, you need to help me!” Yeonjun yelled out, buried under a mountain of pillows with Beomgyu on top. Jongho, for one, just smiled and waved at him as he walked towards a waiting Yeosang. “Even my favourite dongsaeng abandoned me,” Yeonjun continued.

They were in the Gryffindors’ common room, which was mostly empty anyway. Quidditch practice today was a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Beomgyu was a beater on the Gryffindor team, while Yeonjun was the team captain and seeker from the Slytherins’ team. Rivalry between their Quidditch teams, or the houses in general for that matter, had never been very serious, most of them were friends after all. Though technically Yeonjun still wasn’t allowed in the Gryffindor dorms and neither was Taehyun. No one minded and no one would actually snitch on them. Actually, the head of Gryffindor had walked in multiple times while Yeonjun (and others) were there and did nothing more than sigh and go on with their business. 

It had become normal for Yeonjun to pick up Beomgyu for training (if he wasn’t already in the Gryffindor common room) and drag Taehyun with him. Taehyun was one of the commentators for the Quidditch matches, but he had accepted doing it for these practice matches too. 

Now they were just waiting on Yeonjun to finally change into his robes so they could leave.

  
  
  
  


“He’s not my boyfriend, rat.” 

Yeonjun was slightly out of breath as he headed towards the changing rooms. Slytherin team had won the last match after Yeonjun caught the snitch. He had been talking to Wooyoung when Beomgyu came up behind him holding Yeonjun’s phone, yelling about how his ‘boyfriend’ had texted him. Yeonjun was seriously considering murdering him.

“Nevermind, you should change first, hyung. You stink,” Beomgyu said, snatching the phone back. “I’ll wait with Taehyun.”

Yeonjun looked like he might retaliate, but then he just sighed and turned to the locker room.

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

  
  


**pinkjun:** hi hyung!!!

**bluebin:** hey beomgyyuu :D

**bluebin:** where’s yeonjun??

**pinkjun:** he’s changing

**pinkjun:** we just finished practice

**bluebin:** ohhh ew

**bluebin:** football, right??

**pinkjun:** uh

**pinkjun:** yeah

**bluebin:** yeonjun hyung said he’s team captain right??

**bluebin:** are you on the team too??? 

**pinkjun:** yep!!

**pinkjun:** different team tho

**pinkjun:** im isgusted at the lack of memes on hyungs phone :(

**pinkjun:** [ ](https://preview.redd.it/yvq8cg4paa651.jpg?auto=webp&s=070f431cbd13ec2fbb2ed0be9a532618a69f4cb3)

**pinkjun:** most of them are gordon ramsay memes

**pinkjun:** also whats with the chat names

**bluebin:** oh

**bluebin:** well yeonjun hyung has pink hair,, so he suggested i dye my hair blue

**pinkjun:** and u did??

**pinkjun:** [ ](https://memegenerator.net/img/instances/64851928.jpg)

**bluebin:** hahha

**pinkjun:** ah yes, the Gay Panic Laugh

**bluebin:** shut up walnut

**pinkjun:** >:0 this is bullying

**pinkjun:** but like in all honesty uwu

**pinkjun:** r u gae for our yeonjunnie hyungie

**bluebin:** thats random

**bluebin:** wy would u even think so haha

**pinkjun:** dont worry i’ll delete these messages later <3

**bluebin:** i dont like u anymore ò-ó

**bluebin:** [ ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/490/774/576.jpg)

**pinkjun:** beomgyu slander continues </3

**bluebin:** deserved

**pinkjun:** hello soobin, this is taehyun

**pinkjun:** i got hyungs phone and will be making sure beomgyu never has acces to any form of communication again

**bluebin:** thanks :)

**bluebin:** and hi!

**pinkjun:** youre welcome

**pinkjun:** hyung

  
**bluebin:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> i'm sorry it took longer for me to update,,, oof,,, i've been working more on my holiday-ish fic :)  
> Again, a happy 2021 to everyone! I wish you all the best  
> also,, like,,,, do u agree with the way I sorted them into houses??? what do yall think?
> 
> take care of yourself and stay hydrateddd :D


	7. not in front of the child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly shimmies out*

**unknown:** [ **** ](https://pics.me.me/sliding-into-the-dms-like-abe-13606514.png)

**csb:** hello???

**unknown:** good morning

**csb:** uhm

**csb:** its 8 pm

**unknown:** time is a social construct

**csb:** who are you?

**unknown:** [ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ee/63/c3/ee63c3b276616ea7cd1cf2229f430a42.jpg)

**csb:** oh

**csb:** beomgyu??

**unknown:** bestieeee! <3

**soobinnie:** so taehyun failed at the no communication thing im assuming?

**beombeom:** he cant resist me <3

**soobinnie:** i feel like he’d deepfry you if it meant you’d be gone for a few days?

**beombeom:** he tried

**beombeom:** didnt work

**soobinnie:** did the deepfrying not work or did you not disappear?

**beombeom:** so anyway

**beombeom:** what were we talking about again??

**soobinnie:** idk, gay stuff i think

**beombeom:** !! oh thats right!

**beombeom:** favourite kind of stuff

**soobinnie:** wait how dd you even get my number

**beombeom:** stole hyungs phone and wrote it down

**soobinnie:** oh

**soobinnie:** does he know youre teting me?

**beombeom:** TETING

**beombeom:** NO HE DOESNT <3 HE’S TAKING A SHOWER

**soobinnie:** WHY ARE WE YELLING

**beombeom:** WHY NOT

**soobinnie:** WAIT MY COOKIES ARE DONE BRB

**soobinnie:** hello

**beombeom:** didnt u leave??

**soobinnie:** oh this is kai!! soobin hyung went to get his cookies

**beombeom:** oh!! hi kai!!!! im beomgyu

**soobinnie:** hi beomgyu!!!

**soobinnie:** im a friend of hyungs!!! we’re in the same house at boarding school!

**beombeom:** hEY I GO TO BOARDING SCHOOL TOO

**soobinnie:** OHMYGOD

**beombeom:** WaiT KAI SEND ME A MEME

**soobinnie:** soobin hyung doesnt have a lot n his phone but lemme pick one

**soobinnie:** [ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/74/bb/eb/74bbeb31f0cbc25b25735fc7964fa6da.jpg)

**soobinnie:** frogs n plushies.

**beombeom:** YOU PASS PLEASE MARRY ME

**soobinnie:** OKAY YES <3 WHEN

**soobinnie:** ok im bak wtf happened here

**beombeom:** i proposed to ur friend kai

**beombeom:** he said yes <3

**soobinnie:** i??

**soobinnie:** w8 arent u with taehyun??? i thought yeonjun hyung said smth like that?

**beombeom:** hAHA NO

**beombeom:** NO

**beombeom:** WHY WOULD U THINK THAT HAA

**beombeom:** THATS RIDICULOUS SOOBIN NO HAHAHA

**beombeom:** OFCOURSE NOT HAHA THATS WEIRD SOOBIN I DONT LIKE TAEHYUN

**soobinnie:** thats,,, a very not sus response okay

**beombeom:** No, haha I do not like Taehyun like that

**soobinnie:** ….

**soobinnie:**

  
  
  


_ private chat:  _ **_bluebin_ ** _ and  _ **_pinkjun_ **

  
  


**bluebin:** hey arent taehyun and beomgyu a couple?

**pinkjun:** theyre a couple of gay idiots tbh

**pinkjun:** they def have a crush on eachother, wont admit it

**pinkjun:** therefore just dumb pining

**pinkjun:** thhat i, as the good bestfriend i am, have to suffer through

**bluebin:** aww poor baby :(

**bluebin:** but i respect that alright

  
  
  


_ group chat:  _ **_that hoe_ ** _ ,  _ **_this bitch_ ** _ and  _ **_the braincell_ **

  
  


**that hoe:** hey taehyun did u do the potions homework yet

**that hoe:** @the braincell

**the braincell:** yea I did, why

**that hoe:** awesome

**that hoe:** cn you come help beomie? he’s in my dorm

**that hoe:** pretty sure he’s near tears

**this bitch:** NO IM NOT

**this bitch:** STOP LYING >:(

**this bitch:** u dont have to come taehyun its fine

**the braincell:** sure

**this bitch:** oh

**this bitch:** alright then

**this bitch:** yeonjunnie hyung will u go get snacks from the kitchen :((( im hungry :(

**that hoe:** ??

**that hoe:** i-?

**that hoe:** you

**that hoe:** are you sending me away from my own doRM??

**this bitch:** im doing homeork, i cant go for myself

**that hoe:** oh my frog i hate u

  
  
  


_ private chat:  _ **_bluebin_ ** _ and  _ **_pinkjun_ **

  
  


**pinkjun:** soobin do u tink pigeons are planning world domination?

**bluebin:** hyung its 6 am what??

**pinkjun:** idk jisung got me thinking

**pinkjun:** he said pigeons are sent by the government

**pinkjun:** but what if they took over the government

**bluebin:** jisung?

**pinkjun:** im staying at his dorm

**pinkjun:** andmingi’s

**bluebin:** why not your own dorm??

**pinkjun:** youre avoiding the pigeon question :(

**bluebin:** uh

**bluebin:** capitalism is the root of all evil

**pinkjun:** o

**pinkjun:** are pigeons just products of capitalism

**bluebin:** yes obviously

**bluebin:** now why arent you in your own dorm?

**pinkjun:** taehyun & beomgyu r there

**bluebin:** uh,,

**bluebin:** go on?

**pinkjun:** they were doing homework and i went to get them snacks

**pinkjun:** i was talking to wooyoung for a bit

**pinkjun:** wooyoungs my roommate btw, tho he was at his boyfriends dorm tonight

**pinkjun:** but yes wen i got back they were both asleep

**pinkjun:** i didnt wann a wake em up

**pinkjun:** so i went to beomgyu’s dorm, which is also jisungs and mingi’s dorm so now we’re here

**bluebin:** oh

**bluebin:** thats cute tbh

**pinkjun:** YES we might even call it progress for the gays

**pinkjun:** but now im up and we’re talking about pigeons

**pinkjun:** why are you up??

**bluebin:** im in the gardens with kai

**bluebin:** they had a nightmare so now we’re just,, outside for a bit

**pinkjun:** youre reall nice soobinnie

**pinkjun:** thats really seet

**pinkjun:** tell kai i give him a hug

**bluebin:** i shall i shall

**bluebin:** he’s offering you a plushie he likes u 

**pinkjun:** i accept <3 plushies are cute

**bluebin:** oh ok kai loves u now

**bluebin:** he really likes plushies

**bluebin:** and yeonjun hyung

**bluebin:** youre reallyy nice too

**bluebin:** youre amazing ok

**pinkjun:** :)

**bluebin:** kai is naming the crups

**bluebin:** pups**

**bluebin:** lil dogs theyre dorable

**pinkjun:** aw tell him to name one after me

**pinkjun:** side note im assuming kai uses he/they right

**bluebin:** yeah :)

**bluebin:** he already did itss rlly cute

**bluebin:** the forest here is really pretty

**pinkjun:** i can imagine oml

**pinkjun:** our school’s not near any forest, its near the beach tho

**pinkjun:** we go there a lot in the summer

**bluebin:** i bet you guys go there to like, play volleybal and do stuff

**pinkjun:** ??yes?

**pinkjun:** why else would you go there???

**bluebin:** to r e l a x

**buebin:** youre the weakest link smh

**pinkjun:** what!! kai agrees with me right :( volleyballs fun

**bluebin:** he does agree

**bluebin:** so now theyre disowned

**pinkjun:** !!! no! 

**pinkjun:** wait no yes! i’ll just adopt him <3

**bluebin:** what?? you cant take my child???

**pinkjun:** watch me!!

**bluebin:** n O

**bluebin:** hueningkai is my child i will not give him up to you u menace

**pinkjun:** menaCE

**bluebin:** obviously

**pinkjun:** what does my baby say :(

**bluebin:** aowifnskfhfjsjq

**bluebin:** he says

**bluebin:** he doesnt want the parents to fight

**pinkjun:** oh

**pinkjun:** well then we’ll just have to have shared custody i guess

**bluebin:** i guess >:/

**pinkjun:** thats mean binnie

**bluebin:** (:

  
**pinkjun:** ᶜᵘᵗᵉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe... maybe i'll change the ship tags... should i...? taegyukai..... hm
> 
> also crups are actual magical creatures! they're dogs with forked tails  
> and thank you so much to anyone who left kudos & comments!!!! 
> 
> i apologize for the wait :) thank you for reading!


	8. wholesomely cursed

_ private chat:  _ **_jjunie_ ** _ and  _ **_tyunnie_ **

  
  


**tyunnie:** hey hyung??

**jjunie:** whats up tyun?

**tyunnie:** could i come over?

**jjunie:** whats wrong? is heeseung being annoying?

**tyunnie:** huh oh no heeseungs fine

**tyunnie:** i just wanna

**tyunnie:** come over for a bit

**jjunie:** oh

**jjunie:** like that

**jjunie:** yeah ofcourse

**tyunnie:** thank you, i’ll be there in a bit

**jjunie:** ofcourse <3 

**jjunie:** do you want me to invite beomgyu too?

**tyunnie:** uhm

**tyunnie:** yes please i think so yeah

**tyunnie:** is wooyoung there?

**jjunie:** no he’s still with san

**jjunie:** i’ll tell him to stay there for a bit longer

**tyunnie:** thank you hyung

**jjunie:** anytime <3

**tyunnie:** ,, <3

  
  
  


_ private chat:  _ **_daniel_ ** _ and  _ **_walnut_ **

  
  


**daniel:** hey Walnut

**walnut:** hi this is jongho give me a second beomgyu is busy

**daniel:** what is he blowing up??

**walnut:** im pretty sure he was going for the gnome statue on one of the towers but somehow the target ended up being the pans

**daniel:** that gnome is pretty ugly yeah

**walnut:** HI JUNNIE HYUNGIE WHATS UP

**daniel:** can you come over to my dorm?

**daniel:** taehyuns coming

**walnut:** omw

**daniel:** he’s not feeling so good so 

**daniel:** oh

**daniel:** u rlly already left

  
  


* * *

_ private chat:  _ **_soobinnie_ ** _ and  _ **_beombeom_ **

  
  


**soobinnie:** hi gyu

**beombeom:** hellooo <3

**beombeom:**

**soobinnie:** :)

**soobinnie:** is yeonjun hyung okay?

**soobinnie:** he just,, hasnt responded for a few hours now and he’s usually pretty fast

**soobinnie:** sorry to bother you im just a bit worried

**beombeom:** !!you dont bother me<3<3<3

**beombeom:** hyungs fine dont worry <3

**beombeom:** we were having a movie marathon at his dorm cause taehyun felt shitty and now they both fell asleep

**beombeom:** assholes :(

**beombeom:** just kidding they look very cute

**soobinnie:** oh thats very wholesome

**soobinnie:** thank you

**soobinnie:** <3

**beombeom:** :D

**beombeom:** how has your day been soobiniesoobinnie

**soobinnie:** oh its been pretty good! i tried out a new recipe for this sweet bread stuff

**soobinnie:** its really good

**beombeom:** u make bread???

**soobinnie:** yeah i bake a lot :)

**beombeom:** thats so amazing youre so cool hyung

**soobinnie:** thank you beomie :) how was your day

**beombeom:** cuddly!!! we’ve been here for a few hours 

**soobinnie:** ahw that sounds rlly nice

**soobinnie:** i wanna have a movie night sometime with you guys 

**beombeom:** yes!! 

**beombeom:** and invite kai too ofc

**soobinnie:** obviously

**soobinnie:** they’d probably bring all of their plushies

**beombeom:** thats

**beombeom:** adorable i love him

**beombeom:** tell him i’d like his hand in marriage

**soobinnie:** i???

**soobinnie:** rude?? so much for asking the parents for their blessing huh

**soobinnie:** also didnt you want taehyuns hand in marriage

**beombeom:** i hate you thats bullying

**beombeom:** ok but who should i ask then? you??

**soobinnie:** yes.

**soobinnie:** and probably yeonjun, we have shared custody 

**beombeom:** omg thats gay

**soobinnie:** says the guy who’s asking two other guys for their hand in marriage

**beombeom:** i mean i think ive asked yeonjun hyung too once or twice :(

**soobinnie:** i? further proves my case

**soobinnie:** im homophobic all of a sudden

**beombeom:** i think youre just jealous </3

**soobinnie:** of what??

**beombeom:** our big gay marriage

**beombeom:** dw hyung, i officially want your hand in marriage too <3 youre in the big gay club now <3 

**soobinnie:** i,, uh

**soobinnie:** im flattered, thank you 

**soobinnie:** <3

**beombeom:** :D !! <3

  
  
  


_ private chat:  _ **_elmo_ ** _ and  _ **_thenaenae_ **

  
  


**elmo:** HEY

**elmo:** JERK :(

**elmo:** YEONJUN :(((

**elmo:** YEONJUN HYUUUNGG

**elmo:** ugh

**elmo:** [ ](https://www.exboyfriendrecovery.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/great.jpg)

**elmo:** [ ](https://pics.me.me/when-he-doesnt-reply-so-you-start-to-compose-your-30611054.png)

**elmo:** i cld like, be dying nd you’re just not responding 

**thenaenae:** wtf wooyoung

**thenaenae:** are you dying?

**elmo:** no!

**thenaenae:** oh

**elmo:** u sound disappointed wth

**thenaenae:** obv ye

**elmo:** thre goes our friendship

**elmo:** right out the window

**elmo:** whoosh

**thenaenae:** have fun w that

**elmo:** hey wth :( why is u so mean :(

**thenaenae:** you woke me up i was asleep 

**elmo:** oh

**elmo:** im not sorry no

**elmo:** can i come back for a sec? yeosang is back here too

**elmo:** i need to do my herbology hw nd my books nd sutff are at our dorm

**thenaenae:** yeah its fine

**elmo:** is taehyun ok

**thenaenae:** yeah t was a code red but he’s doing better 

**elmo:** owh :( i cant imagine how shitty that feels tbh

**elmo:** with like the cramps and stuff

**elmo:** i have respect for taehyun

**thenaenae:** same holy beansprouts

**thenaenae:** he’s asleep rn so be quiet pls

**elmo:** ofc i’ll b right bak out

  
  
  


_ private chat:  _ **_bluebin_ ** _ and  _ **_pinkjun_ **

**pinkjun:** oml

**pinkjun:** srry hi binnie i was asleep

**pinkjun:** i didnt mean to ignore u or whatever :(

**bluebin:** oh! dw!!

**bluebin:** beomgyu told me u guys were having a marathon its ok

**pinkjun:** huh

**pinkjun:** how was he texting u?? he didnt have my phone did he?

**bluebin:** oh no

**bluebin:** he has my number

**pinkjun:** ...im not even gonna ask nvm

**pinkjun:** wait so he was texting you?

**pinkjun:** iis that why he’s smiling so much

**bluebin:** he is???

**bluebin:** thats cute yeah

**pinkjun:** :)

  
  
  


* * *

_ private chat:  _ **_stitch_ ** _ and  _ **_lilo_ **

**stitch:** soobin hyungg

**stitch:** are u ready yet???

**lilo:** hmm almost im just packing the last things

**stitch:** im excited :(

**stitch:** i saw some mooncalfs hanging around the forest edge theyre so cute

**lilo:** aw

**lilo:** so are u hyuka :))

**stitch:** hyuuungg

**stitch:** hurry up

**stitch:** i wann go picnic

**lilo:** im coming im coming

**lilo:** i’ll meet u at the gate <3

**stitch:** !

**stitch:** [ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3f4cb2e551e90cd3ff4f74c627518cf4/tumblr_pjppwerKPb1wult9m_1280.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back pretty quiCK HUH
> 
> i have a question and I ask for your help please?? I'm considering changing the relationship to ot5,,, would yall like that???  
> hi! thank you for reading! reminder to stay hydrated <3  
> kudos to u if you're subscribed to this work tbh ily


	9. penguins. that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading!!

_ private chat:  _ **_bluebin_ ** _ and  _ **_pinkjun_ **

  
  


**bluebin:** hi hyung

**pinkjun:** hello soobin hyung

**pinkjun:** it’s taehyun, sorry

**pinkjun:** yeonjun hyung and beomgyu are currently on the field

**bluebin:** oh hi taehyun!! thats alright :D

**bluebin:** do you not play football??

**pinkjun:** nah

**pinkjun:** i wouldn’t be found dead on a football field

**bluebin:** ugh i love you

**bluebin:** how are you doing??

**pinkjun:** im pretty good, though i ran out of snacks

**pinkjun:** how are you?

**bluebin:** im good too!

**bluebin:** just kinda had a dilemma thats why i texted

**pinkjun:** oh

**pinkjun:** can i help?

**bluebin:** uhh maybe

**bluebin:** what do u think is better: strawberry or chocolate?

**pinkjun:** oo depends on what it is

**pinkjun:** strawberries r really good i love them but sometimes when theyre used as flavouring for something it just tastes like pink

**pinkjun:** chocolate is always good though

**pinkjun:** can never go wrong with chocolate

**bluebin:** !!! INCREDIBLY ACCURATE

**bluebin:** THANK YOU

**bluebin:** i love you

**bluebin:** tell yeonjun hyung im ditching him for you youre amazing

**pinkjun:** i

**pinkjun:** o

**pinkjun:** give me a second

**bluebin:** wait ohml are u actually telling him

**pinkjun:** oh no no

**pinkjun:** i will though, this will piss him off i like it

**pinkjun:** but he’s still in the game so i’ll have to wait

**bluebin:** ooh ofcourse ofcourse

**bluebin:** why did u need a second what happened

**pinkjun:** haha nothing its fine dont worry hyung

**pinkjun:** :)

**bluebin:** : ) 

**pinkjun:** what did you need my opinion for actually??

**bluebin:** OH

**bluebin:** making a cake for weekly game night

**pinkjun:** thats sweet

**pinkjun:** you do game night??

**bluebin:** yeah!! with like basically everyone in our year who’s in our house

**pinkjun:** that sounds really cool damn

**pinkjun:** and im here stuck with two idiots who like football

**bluebin:** poor baby :(

**pinkjun:** y e a h :(

**pinkjun:** oh the game is done

**pinkjun:** i should go bring them their uh

**pinkjun:** drinks and stuff

**bluebin:** oh yeah ofcourse!! did they win?

**pinkjun:** yep yeonjun hyung saved the game at the last minute :)

**bluebin:** whooo yay that asshole

**pinkjun:** it was really nice talking to you soobin hyung:)

**bluebin:** wait b4 u go

**bluebin:** can i have ur number?

**bluebin:** in case i

**bluebin:** need ur professional opinion again?

**pinkjun:** oh

**pinkjun:** oh yeah 

**pinkjun:** ofcourse give me a second

**bluebin:** !! :)

**pinkjun:** _ [contact sent] _

**bluebin:** thanku!! it was nice to talk to u, ttyl!! <3

**pinkjun:** o

**pinkjun:** <3

  
  
  


_ private chat:  _ **_stitch_ ** _ and  _ **_lilo_ **

**stitch:** !hyung!!

**lilo:** ??hyuka??

**stitch:** ok ok i have two (2) questions

**lilo:** which you could just be actually asking me

**lilo:** we’re in the same room

**stitch:** shut up :(

**stitch:** youre ruining it :(((

**lilo:** aw no im sorry :(

**lilo:** ask ur questions baby

**stitch:** ok so number 1

**stitch:** ok this might have layers

**stitch:** do you know penguins?

**lilo:** uh,, vaguely

**lilo:** theyre the little birds who cant fly right

**lilo:** we talked about them a few times but they werent deemed important cause theyre not really acknowledged or some stuff in the wizarding world

**stitch:** its so unfair :(

**stitch:** they dont desere that

**stitch:** theyre precious <3 the best <3 better than all of us <3

**lilo:** i believe u

**lilo:** so what about penguins

**stitch:** ok so first of all

**stitch:**

**stitch:** then

**stitch:**

**stitch:** last but not least

**stich:**

**stitch:** like merlin i just wanna hug one :(

**lilo:** thats so cute

**lilo:** i wanna hug you </3

**stitch:** no thats gay

**lilo:** youre gay

**stitch:** im pan

**lilo:** same thing idiot

**stitch:** rude </3

**stitch:** i dont like u

**stitch:** youre uninvited from the penguin hug party

**lilo:** what

**lilo:** thats not fair?

**stitch:** no more penguin privileges for you

**lilo:** wtf you cant do that i’ll cry

**stitch:** u deserve it hyung

**lilo:** :(

**lilo:** that hurts :(

**stitch:** wait no im kidding pls dont cry hyung ily

**stitch:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hi4sDUu5TIc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hi4sDUu5TIc)

**stitch:** bro r u gonna make me come over there to hug you

**lilo:** yeah

**stitch:** fine then >:I

**lilo:** :)

**lilo:** now what was ur second question

**stitch:** oh!!! right

**stitch:** do you wanna go to the village this weekend

**lilo:** oh yea sure

**lilo:** any specific reason or???

**stitch:** why cant i just wanna hang with my bro :(

**lilo:** youre cute im tempted to believe u

**stitch:** ok fine

**stitch:** i wanna go look at the new plushies at auntie hegda’s

**lilo:** thats the store next to the good bakery right??

**stitch:** yes!! 

**lilo:** alrighty then :)

**stitch:** whoooo <3

**stitch:**

**lilo:** <3

  
  
  


_private chat:_ ** _bluebin_** _and_ **_pinkjun_**

**pinkjun:** WHAT THE FUCK SOOBIN

**pinkjun:** WHAT IS THIS ABOUT YOU PICKING TAEHYUN OVER ME? 

**bluebin:** ah you heard

**pinkjun:** yes?? im heartbroken

**bluebin:** aw you’ll get over it

**pinkjun:** nO

**pinkjun:**

**bluebin:** huh so u rlly do have gordon ramsay memes

**pinkjun:** obviously

**pinkjun:** i wanna talk to kai instead im sad

**bluebin:** aw

**bluebin:** :(

**bluebin:** but fine lemme see if i can get him

**pinkjun:** g o o d

**bluebin:** hi yeonjun hyung

**bluebin:**

**pinkjun:** oml thats adorable

**pinkjun:** im claiming you now kai my baby :(

**pinkjun;** youre mine

**pinkjun:** get away from evil soobin

**bluebin:** but,,

**bluebin:** he was gonnamake me cookies tomorrow :(

**pinkjun:** ...hm

**pinkjun:** compelling arguments 

**bluebin:** yeah and hyungs cookies r rlly good

**pinkjun:** ….smuggle some with you for me 

**bluebin:** aw he’d probably make you cookies if you asked

**bluebin:** nah he’d probably do it even if you didnt ask

**bluebin:** not only you, also for beomgyu and taehyun

**bluebin:** he likes u guys a lot

**bluebin:** im happy u acidentally texted soobin hyung

**pinkjun:** i

**pinkjun:** i

**pinkjun:** ima start sobbing

**pinkjun:** thats really sweet

**pinkjun:** <3

**pinkjun:** we really like both of you too

**pinkjun:** im glad <3

**bluebin:** <3

**bluebin:** oh n also a heart from soobin hyung <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!!  
> could you feel taehyuns gay panic through the screen?  
> idk why penguins arent there in the wizarding world bro 


End file.
